This invention relates to luggage and, more particularly, the invention relates to a zipper protector especially useful for luggage.
Travel by air is, nowadays, a predominant form of travel. Along with the growth of the airline travel industry, there has been a revolution in the luggage industry to devise luggage particularly suited for use by air travelers.
Among the many considerations in designing such luggage, the most obvious factor to be considered is weight. The luggage to be carried on an aircraft is from a practical standpoint limited by weight as well as by size. In response to this consideration, various light weight materials, both rigid and soft, have been devised for use in modern luggage.
Another consideration, perhaps more important to the passenger than to the airline, is that of durability. The ability of airline baggage handlers and handling equipment to mar and destroy luggage is legendary. Thus, luggage manufacturers have devised materials for making luggage which are not only light weight, but durable--possibly even nearly indestructible in "normal handling". As an offshoot of the consideration of durability, it has been found that in many respects soft, flexible luggage can withstand the rigors of baggage handling better than luggage made of rigid materials.
A plethora of luggage styles made of soft, semi-rigid and rigid materials such as canvas, nylon, vinyl, leather and combinations thereof are currently being marketed. One feature common to many types of these is the closure used to secure the luggage from opening. This closure is the common zipper which comes in a variety of materials, styles, sizes and grades.
The zipper may be made of plastic or metal and it may be of conventional construction or be of the coil type. The zippers are typically used to close and secure a large compartment. In such construction, each such large opening is secured by one or more zippers. Such an opening may start at the bottom of the case when it is in an upright position, at the portion of the case which is near the corner where the end meets the bottom; extend around the corner and upwardly along that end; across the top; and down the other end of the luggage and around the corner to the other end of the bottom to terminate in the bottom of the case near the other lower corner. By means of this construction, when the zipper is open the compartment may be opened fully to completely expose the contents of the bag.
It has been found that such luggage, although generally resistant to damage, does suffer damage to the zippers at the lower corners.
The damage may occur in one of two fashions. The first is through abrasion. If the luggage is dragged or is in frictional contact with other surfaces during transport or in high vibration environments, the zipper or its tapes can be damaged by the resulting abrasion. Further, if the zipper is of the coil type, the cord which links the coils and thereby acts as a spacer may be damaged by such action. Secondly, the lower corner and the zipper contained therein are the most likely areas to suffer impact damage caused by rough handling of baggage.